Even a Piece will Do
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Even if a Rowdyruff is an opponent, sometimes, they’re just kids. And the Powerpuff girls say they’ll help anyone. If Halloween arises, even a piece will do. *Blues oneshot*


Hey! This is my first PPG fic. Blues oneshot I thought of for a Halloween fic. And even if it isn't Halloween yet, I couldn't resist so here, read away. Also, this fic is put friendship, since they are still young. But it's up to you guys if it may end up to a little romance or not. And some things to know before reading the fic:

1. They are still 5.

2. The RRB studies in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

3. Boomer is still a beginner in trick-or-treating. XD

4. The RRB and PPG are frenemies.

Okay. Now read away. And please no flames to this story or me, because I'm still new at this. And it may be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG, RRB or anything belonging to the show.

* * *

Even a Piece Will Do

--

Halloween. It was one holiday everyone wonders about. Some kids think it's creepy, because of the costumes of horror. Some kids love Halloween for pranking others. Adults enjoy seeing their kids having fun on the holiday, and also handing out candies to kids who want treats. But the most enjoyable part of Halloween for kids is trick-or-treating. The candies were their catches. But unless they don't receive any, or they received mints, toothbrushes, or even pennies, they'll have the perk to trick the adults.

At the lair of Mojo Jojo, the monkey sat at his chair, cackling evilly in the thought of Halloween. Him was accompanying him with cackles. Him visited Mojo for the annual Halloween plans, and to visit the Rowdyruff Boys too.

"Can you two stop laughing for a second?! I'm trying to get some candy from Boomer here!" Brick, the redhead leader of the boys, exclaimed angrily at his two, ahem, fathers.

"I don't have candy for the last time!" the blonde Rowdyruff told his brother.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Butch, the black-haired brother, said, siding Brick.

Mojo and Him slapped their foreheads and groaned.

"Boys, if you want candy, steal!" Him yelled in his angered tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Brick said, dropping his arm.

"Besides, it's Halloween. Go trick-or-treating or something," Mojo said.

"Then let's do it!" Butch said, in a hyper state currently.

--

The three flew away from the lair and landed in the suburbs, holding three pumpkins carved with smiling faces. As soon as they landed, Brick started commanding once more.

"Okay, since I wanna get my hands on lotsa candies, let's split up and find some snappy costumes first," he said.

"I have one at Fuzzy's!" Butch exclaimed, "A vampire!"

"Then get it and go trick-or-treating at the left side of the suburbs," Brick told him.

A flash of green shone across the night sky as Butch flew away.

"How about you, Boom-brain? Where's your costume and what side do you want?" Brick asked.

"I don't want to wear a stupid costume because I don't have one," he replied, muttering.

"Well, I'll just give you some. But don't tell Butch I became all soft with ya… because we're having a one week bet," Brick said, "Now, just get begging for candy to those adults. I'll be grabbing my wizard costume back at Mojo's."

Boomer looked at the night sky as his brother flew back to their temporary residence at Mojo's. He sighed and dragged the pumpkin towards a house. But it wasn't any house; it was the Utonium residence, a.k.a. the Powerpuff Girl's House. He knocked and a smiling Professor Utonium opened the door.

"Hello, little child. My, what a costume you have. You look exactly like Bubbles' frenemy, Boomer," he said.

"But I am Boomer," the boy said.

"Oh! Boomer, I thought… Nevermind. So… what are the magic words for candy?"

"Please?"

"Wow, you're a respectful little fella, aren't you? Well, yes, but the other magic words," Professor said. He was impressed towards the young boy's politeness.

"Trick or treat…? Am I right?" he asked.

"Correct. Now, have a bowl. No kid is knocking here yet," Professor said.

The Professor poured a bowlful of candy and chocolates into his pumpkin bucket. He grinned at the man and vice-versa. Professor watched Boomer walk away, satisfied with his candy catch. He walked towards another house, but the Gang Green Gang arrived and grabbed the bag.

"Hey! Those are my candy!" he yelled.

He flew towards Ace and punched him in the gut.

"Runt! Big Billy, grab him!" Ace exclaimed.

Big Billy saluted and grabbed Boomer and held him upside down.

"Now, Grubber, take the candy and run for it!" Ace commanded.

Grubber, Little Arturo and Snake ran as quickly as they can, holding the pumpkin bucket of Boomer. Big Billy knocked Boomer on the head, but it didn't lead him to unconsciousness. It just led to a little pain.

"Run!"

Ace and Big Billy ran for it, leaving Boomer angrier than ever.

"You guys will pay on Saturday!" he yelled.

He held his head and stood up. And as he started walking, he bumped into another.

"Ow!"

The two fell on the sidewalk and the girl started grabbing her candy back to her own bucket.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," a familiar, bubbly voice said.

Boomer, curious, lifted his head and saw Bubbles in a princess costume. A tiara on her head, a long, glittery blue dress, but she's still wore her regular shoes.

"Bubbles?"

"Boomer?"

"What are you doing here?" the two kids asked in unison.

"Trick or treating… you?" Bubbles asked.

"Trying to get my candy from those Gang Green Goons," Boomer replied, hinting anger.

"Did they steal from you?" she asked.

"Duh. What does it look like?"

"Oh… well, go trick of treating for more," she said.

"I should, but they have my bucket. Just gimme your candy and I won't hold more grudges on those goons. I'll just kick their butts for fun," he told her.

"No! Why do you even need to steal?" she asked.

"Duh, either steal or trick-or-treat, and I wanna try stealing from a baby like you," he replied teasingly.

"I am not a baby! You are! You have powers. Why won't you get your candy back?"

"I don't know where they are!"

"Stupid!"

"Baby!"

"Stupid baby!" they exclaimed together.

They stopped and stuck their tongues at each other.

"You know, you won't be such a baby if you don't cry when monsters hit you," he said.

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

Before their quarrel got any more longer, an angry adult opened his window and yelled, "Shut up, you kids!"

"You shut up!" they yelled back. The adult whimpered and shut the windows.

"That guy. Thinking of sneaking into our argument," Boomer said.

The two paused, and Bubbles asked, "What are we doing again?"

"I don't… hey! I remember! Gimme a piece of candy!" Boomer yelled once more.

"No."

"You Powder – I mean, Powerpuff Girls say you guys help people and kids, and this is one kid begging for help. Not a Rowdyruff, a kid. You're lucky I ain't beating your guts out, but just gimme a candy!"

Bubbles looked at her counterpart. He was right; she and her sisters have a responsibility of helping anyone in need, even a villain. And Boomer was one. He is her frenemy; part friend, since they get along just fine in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. She nodded her head and gave him a chance.

"Well… for a dimwit, you're kinda smart, sort of," she said.

"So, what's your point?" he asked.

"Here," she showed him a piece of candy. "Take it. A piece of help, a piece of candy," she said.

"Thanks," he said, "I stole from a Powerpuff!"

Bubbles giggled and said, "Sure you did."

"Uh… thanks."

"You're welcome! It was a little pleasure," she said cheerfully.

"Well, okay. But don't tell ANYONE, even your sisters, we had this little deal," he told her.

"Okay!"

They walked separate ways and Boomer looked at the candy satisfyingly.

"I guess we can be good friends," he thought.

But before he could cross the sidewalk to beg for more candy at a house, someone tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned around and asked, "What do you need now?"

"Boomer, I believe this belongs to you," Bubbles said, handing him a bucketful of candy. "And wear this knight costume. It'll help you get even more candy."

"Uh… thanks."

"You're welcome once more. See you at school! Or anytime our siblings want to fight each other," she said gleefully. "And one more thing, no need to hold a grudge on the Gang Green Gang."

She flew away, leaving Boomer astonished, yet impressed. And a wonder hit him.

"Hey! How did you get my candy? And where did you get this costume… ah, forget it."

He flew at Mojo's lair and left his candy and changed into the costume Bubbles recommended for him.

--

_Even a piece isn't that bad… _

* * *

Done! And also, the "_Even a piece isn't that bad…" _part is thought by both Bubbles and Boomer, and there are two pieces: a piece of candy, a piece of help. Well, thanks for the time you guys took to read this. Please R&R and no flames.


End file.
